harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szyszymora
Szyszymora (ang. Banshee) — magiczne stworzenie obecne w irlandzkim folklorze od VIII wieku. Wygląd Szyszymory nie są groźnymi stworzeniami, lecz ich potępieńcze głośne jęki czynią je z pewnością przerażającymi. Najbardziej wyrazistą cechą ich wyglądu są oczy, ogniście czerwone, od trwającego wieki łkania nad tymi, których kochały i za którymi tęsknią. Najczęściej przedstawia się szyszymorę jako wysoką, wymizerowaną kobietę o lejących się białych bądź po prostu jasnych włosach, które rozczesywała srebrnym grzebieniem (pewna pani naukowiec, niejaka Patricia Lysaght, uważała, iż grzebień przypisano do wizerunku szyszymory przez pomyłkę, gdyż tak naprawdę jest on bowiem atrybutem syren z lokalnych podań), odzianą w zieloną suknię nakrytą szarą opończą z kapturem. Bywa jednak, że szyszymora przybiera postać staruszki albo pięknej złotowłosej dziewczyny w czerwonej sukience. Irlandzkie banshee mogły także być ubrane całe na biało. Obecność i rola w wierzeniach Tylko najstarsze rody, które mogą się poszczycić pochodzeniem od legendarnych bohaterów z wczesnego średniowiecza, mają swoje szyszymory. Na początku owe zjawy towarzyszyły wyłącznie rodzinom, których nazwiska zaczynały się od O' lub Mac, lecz po wiekach małżeństw między różnymi rodami, setki innych rodzin także uzurpują sobie prawo do własnej szyszymory. Szyszymory związane z danym rodem pójdą za jego członkami, dokądkolwiek by się udali, toteż ich łkania i zawodzenie można usłyszeć w Anglii, Ameryce i wszędzie tam, gdzie osiedlili się Irlandczycy, lecz pojawić się mogą wyłącznie wówczas, gdy któryś z członków rodziny ma umrzeć. Najsławniejszą szyszymorą z przeszłości była Aibhill, która nawiedzała królewską rodzinę O'Brien. Według legendy stary król Brian Boru poszedł na bitwę pod Clontraf w 1014 r. wiedząc, że nigdy z niej nie wróci, ponieważ poprzedniej nocy pojawiła mu się Aibhill, która prała żołnierskie ubrania, aż woda stała się czerwona od krwi.mały|lewo W późniejszych czasach mówiło się, że szyszymory zwiastują śmierć zawodzeniem i lamentowaniem (jest to tak zwany „lament banshee”, prorokujący szybki zgon) pod oknem umierającego, co czasem wymagało umiejętności unoszenia się na wysokość kilku pięter. W znanej opowieści z XVII w., kobieta przebywająca w irlandzkim domostwie z wizytą, tak opisuje swoje przerażenie tym, co ujrzała w środku nocy: „Odsunęłam zasłony, a w oknie, w blasku księżyca ujrzałam nachylającą się ku mnie niewiastę o ognistych włosach i bladej jak trup twarzy. mały|331x331px|Krzycząca szyszymora Krzyknęła głośno, głosem, jakiego nigdy przedtem nie słyszałam, a potem, z westchnieniem bardziej do podmuchu wiatru niźli do oddechu podobnym, zniknęła. Jak okazało się później, owej nocy, któryś z domowników umarł”. Szyszymory mogą również trzymać się z dala od ludzi, samotnie błąkając się po wzgórzach wokół domostwa lub przysiadając na murze. Czasem szyszymora w ogóle się nie pokazuje, dając poznać swą obecność jedynie przeszywającym jękiem. Zdarza się także – choć niezwykle rzadko - że kilka szyszymor może ukazać się razem, co zwiastuje śmierć kogoś znamienitego albo szanowanego. Szyszymory w świecie czarodziejskim mały|220x220px Szyszymora pojawia się po raz pierwszy w trzecim tomie Sagi, czyli w książce Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu. W czasie lekcji obrony przed czarną magią z profesorem Lupinem, bogin Seamusa Finnigana przybiera postać szyszymory – „kobiety z włosami sięgającymi podłogi i zielonkawą twarzą trupa”. Zjawa ta „otworzyła szeroko usta i wydała z siebie straszny jęk, który sprawił, że Harry’emu włosy stanęły dęba”. Znanej piosenkarce Celestynie Warbeck towarzyszy zwykle podczas występów chórek składający się z szyszymor, co świadczy o tym, że szyszymory nie zawsze swoim głosem zwiastują śmierć. Szyszymora w kulturze Banshee są bardzo popularne w irlandzkich opowieściach ludowych, takich jak te autorstwa Herminie T. Kavanagh. Mają w Irlandii taki sam status istot mitycznych, jak elfy i leprechauny. W innych kulturach szyszymory znane są również jako "Krwawa Mary Worth" (ang. Bloody Mary Worth) i La Llorona (jest to łaciński duch polujący na niegrzeczne dzieci). Szyszymora znana jest również od wieków mugolom, którzy wielokrotnie wykorzystywali tę istotę w dziełach swej kultury. Szyszymora pojawiają się m.in. w powieści "Piekło pocztowe" z serii „Świat Dysku” Terry’ego Pratchett'a (choć tam występuje jako osobnik płci męskiej) , w powieści "Złodziej dusz" Anety Jadowskiej oraz w "Wieży jaskółki" Andrzeja Sapkowskiego (pod nazwą Beann'shie). Pisze o niej Jorge Louis Borges w "Księdze istot zmyślonych". Ponadto szyszymory pojawiają się w mugolskich serialach telewizyjnych „Charmed” (gdzie przedstawione są jako demoniczne kobiety, uprzednio wiedźmy, które żywią się ludzkim bólem) oraz „Teen Wolf: Nastoletni Wilkołak” (gdzie zachowana jest oryginalna nazwa banshee, a jest nią jedna z bohaterek). Występuje ponadto w grach komputerowych takich jak Lochy i Smoki, Halo 2, Runescape, Warcraft, World of Warcraft, Ghost Master ,Heroes of Might & Magic V, Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon oraz Mass Effect. https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Banshee. Szyszymora pojawia się również w piosence „Riding with the driver” zespołu Motorhead (album Orgasmatron wydany w 1986 roku). W latach 80- tych święciła swe największe triumfy brytyjska grupa nowofalowa Siouxsie and the Banshees https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siouxsie_and_the_Banshees. Szyszymory występują też w uniwersum Warhammer Fantasy, gdzie w polskiej wersji znane są jako "Upiorne Płaczki". Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Daily Prophet Newsletters * Wonderbook: Księga Eliksirów * Pottermore de2:Todesfee en:Banshee es:Banshee fr:Spectre de la mort it:Banshee pt-br:Banshee ru:Банши Kategoria:Magiczne stworzenia